Soplo de Juventud
by andrea.p.pena.56
Summary: Clark Kent nunca supo que su primer amor, la novia que tuvo en Smallville, antes de conocer a Loisa Lane quedo embarazada de el cuando se fue. De igual modo nunca se enteró, hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, que esta solo era una diosa despechada con su marido. O… en como a pesar de que Conner Kent -SuperBoy-es hijo biológico de Superman puede mantener su juvenil apariencia.
1. Prologo

Soplo de Juventud

Resumen: Clark Kent nunca supo que su primer amor, la novia que tuvo en Smallville, antes de conocer a Loisa Lane quedo embarazada de el cuando se fue. De igual modo nunca se enteró, hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, que esta solo era una diosa despechada con su marido.

O… en como a pesar de que Conner Kent es hijo biológico de Superman puede mantener su juvenil apariencia.

O… En el que Conner disfruta de confundir a las personas (haciéndoles creer que es un clon)

Advertencias: Ambientada en Young Justice. No siegue la línea real de la serie "Los Semidioses y sus Odiseas" Ya que ahí Conner es hijo de Ceres)

Prologo.

Superman, a pesar de lo que podía aparentar, era una persona muy solitaria.

( _Había una razón del porque su base era conocida como "La Fortaleza de la Soledad"_ )

El hecho de que fuera el último hijo de Kypton, no ayudaba tampoco.

( _Kara Zor-El era la última hija_ )

El saber que nunca podría tener hijos con una mujer humana ( _las probabilidades de que sobreviviera al tercer mes de embarazo eran escasas casi nulas, solo una en un millón incluso entre mujeres Meta-humanas)_ solo añadía sal a la herida.

( _El nunca pensaría en tocar a Kara de esa manera, al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que Kara tenia más altas posibilidades de tener hijos que el_ )

Kal El; Clark Kent; Superman, Siempre tuvo un deseo un gran anhelo que nunca desaparecería: Tener una gran familia.

Lois Lane era la mujer con quien más deseo cumplir dicho deseo.

( _Pero… Una joven muy generosa y amable, hermosa y encantadora, de mirada alegre, bella y muy sencilla vestida casi siempre con prendas adornadas con rosas, y sobre su cabeza una corona de flores comúnmente invadía su memoria cuando pensaba esto (que era casi siempre)… Juve_ )

Se resignó… Tuvo que resignarse a nunca poder tener un hijo ( _o hija_ ) a nunca poder enseñarle a un pequeño como jugar fútbol o algún deporte ( _o consentir de mas a su_ princesa)… Se resignó a quedar soltero ( _En el fondo , muy en el fondo Lois también deseaba ser madre… el no le privaría de ello_ )

Por ello después de haber recibido una llamada urgente de su madre y haber llegado lo mas rápido posible a Smallville y encontrarse a lo que parecía ser un clon suyo ( _la verdad no era como el a esa edad… si se parecían, pero su mini Clon era más… Afeminado)_ con una carta de alguien que el ya casi olvidaba ( _de no ser porque la recordaba todo el tiempo-Juve-_ ) con una confesión realmente inverosímil ( _Sinceramente no sabía que creer_ ) lo único que pudo hacer fue Llevarse a su mini Clon ( _Conner, su nombre es Conner_ ) con él y pedir ayuda a la única persona que podría mantenerlo a raya y sin que le de un ataque epiléptico…

Conner solo suspiro

Bien… que sería un largo Día.


	2. ¿Que?

Notas:… No saben lo jodido que es tener que volver a escribir todo un capitulo cuando ya lo escribiste y lo perdiste por accidente… En verdad, da tanta flojera que termine escribiendo solo lo que me acorde. A continuación mi calendario…

Actualizaciones:

 **Ninjas, Shinigamis y Mafia ¿Qué demonios?** \- Sábado 18 de Marzo.

 **Aliens vs Mafia** -Sábado 25 de Marzo

 **El Hijo de la Luna, El Amante del Sol** \- Viernes 31 de Marzo

U **n semidiós ninja ¿O un ninja semidiós?** \- Viernes 31 de Marzo

Próximos estrenos:

Crossover KHR y Bleach " **De Shinigamis y Cielo** s"- Domingo 19 de Marzo.

Sawada Tsunayoshi es un chico sumamente Protector, y a pesar de su constante sonrisa es de mal genio cuando se enoja. Gran AU. Tsuna es Ichigo!

Un poco de Genderbend por aquí y por allá.

 **Spoiler Alert**

Kawahira es el rey Espritual, por lo cual no hay que sorprenderse si odia a todo el universo XD.

Ligero Crossover KHR y Percy Jackson " **Hijo de la Muerte** "- Domingo 19 de Marzo.

Athan había sido su nombre… Athan de Esparta, pero eso fue hace tiempo… Hace mucho… Mucho tiempo atrás. "No hay Justicia en la muerte… Él siempre va a cumplir con su deber… Aunque Claro Siempre es relativo… Y cada quien tiene una excepción" AU. Skull Hijo de Thanatos. Relacionado con los fics "Un semidiós Ninja o Un Ninja Semidiós?" y los Próximos estrenos "Sky&Hearth" entre otros.

Advertencias: Skull-Semidios/Dios, Skull-Papa, Dioses, Incestuocidad (¿?) Mención/aparición de personajes de otras Series/animes/mangas/libros/Programas/películas/ect. Los personajes no son mios (los que no son Oc), pertenecen a sus respectivos autores

Crossover KHR y Percy Jackson " **Sky &Hearth**"… Indefinido

Vongola Giotto (o mejor dicho: Vongola en General) no se espero que tuviera un hijo (heredero) de 16 años tan… lleno de habilidades multiples…

O… En la que Tsunayoshi es más Filósofo que Guerrero (pero eso no evita que patee el trasero de todos)

O… En la que Giotto se entera de que la paternidad es más difícil de lo que pensaba (pero aun así adora a su bebe)

O… En la que Nana (Hestia) se ríe de todos junto con su hijo y rumea lo sexy que es Giotto cuando se enoja (y le da una pequeñita visita sorpresa a Vongola… En medio de Llamas y leones)

* * *

Cap1: **… ¿Qué?**

Cuando Superman llego a el salón de la justicia (donde sabia estaban sus amigos con sus pupilos) hiso algo que nadie nunca le creyó posible…

Ignoro a todo y todos quienes le rodeaban (diablos incluso a una niña que pedía su autógrafo) peor aún: _¡IGNORO A LOIS LANE!_ (quien había ido a cubrir una historia de paso por ahí cuando vio al hombre de acero) y entro con pasos desesperado al salón arrastrando tras el a un Conner terriblemente confundido (y un poco mareado-y francamente aterrado- y es que ¡Diablos! había sido el vuelo más rápido de su vida y no fue precisamente en un avión-nunca se atrevió a volar más de 5 metros después de… el incidente-)

Conner estaba empezando a lamentar su decisión de haber ido a la casa de los Kent. Saber que su padre se llamaba Clark Kent (uno de sus reporteros favoritos) era una cosa, que su padre resulte ser Superman era otra! (Bueno al menos eso explicaba por qué tenía una fuerza superior a sus amigos- y eso que ellos tenían fuerza sobrehumana- por qué tena un aliento que podía congelar y porque podía volar- se estremeció ente el recuerdo-y otras habilidades que, aparte de no pertenecer a su madre, muchas veces le llevaron a considerarse un monstruo o no-humano en su defecto, saber que a pesar de que no era mitad humano sino mitad Kriptoniano fue un gran alivio para él, aunque de nuevo eso no lo tranquilizo del todo)

Realmente desearía haber aceptado la propuesta de su madre, y con todas sus ilimitados contactos haber conseguido la firma de su padre- sin que este se diera cuenta- de una vez por todas! (El solo quería saber cómo era posible que su padre tuviera su patria potestad sin siquiera saber de ello, eso era ridículo! Pero considerando quien era su madre y la extraña y retorcida lógica en la que vivía… Si tenía sentido.)

Aun así lamentaba que necesitara la autorización de su padre para emanciparse, y es que Por favor! Él se mantenía a si mismo (trabajaba medio tiempo-también tenía una jugosa cuenta bancaria que le dejo su madre-), estudiaba (aunque no siempre en la misma escuela- estúpida suerte que nunca tuvo- y con ayuda de becas) se daba un tiempo recreativo (con amigos cuando salían a divertirse o en el camp. de verano) era responsable (si no lo fuera no podría vivir solo) y tenía donde vivir cuando no estaba en el Camp. (Gracias a su madre, como regalo de cumpleaños número 14, seguía preguntándose cómo diablos pagaría los malditos penthouse cuando se le acabara el dinero- aunque recuerda vagamente que su madre dijo que no se debía de preocupar por eso, todavía debía prever para el futuro-) y su fiador era el Sr. Brunner, o lady Lupa en su defecto, ¡Lo tenía todo!

Excepto la autorización de su Padre.

Lo que lo llevo a este incomodo (y un poco doloroso-para su brazo-) momento de estar parado en medio del salón de la justicia rodeado de Superhéroes (Ese era _Batman_? Dioses ¡BATMAN! Su ídolo justo enfrente suyo!-Ah y Robin también, como olvidarse del chico-) sin saber que hacer (Claro aún no lo han visto porque la genética quiso burlarse de él y escupir en su existencia dándole un parecido físico al de su madre en ciertas áreas- un poco pequeño, solo un poco más alto que Robin, delgado, y a pesar de tener musculo no tanto como muchos de los presentes, y a pesar de que su cara era como la de su padre se veía un poco femenina- como odiaba su vida) así que hizo lo más razonable que le pareció en ese momento…

Saco su celular (regalo de la cabaña 9, era el prototipo pero como era el primero en salir por completo del Camp. Decidieron que el debía probarlo a ver si no atraía monstruos- eran unos malditos- hasta ahora serbia bien, le enviarían uno nuevo dentro de dos meses) este era basado en un "El Toshiba TG01" (Pero con Leo las cosas pasan rápido, había mejorado tanto el diseño que el que recibiría sería un sería el primer Demi-Phone* que saldría en venta para todos en el camp. Se parecía mucho al Stark Phone pero este tenía oro imperial y unos cuantos "diamante" que escondían hechizos de protección) y se dispuso a conectarse por Demibook* (debían dejar de poner Demi a todo lo que hacían, enserio) y hablar con sus amigos, solo esperaba que sus nervios pasaran rápido (¿Que demonios estaban haciendo ahí en primer lugar? No sabía si realmente quería saberlo) dispuesto a ignorar a todo y todos en la habitación.

Algo que después lamentaría

LOLOLOLOLOOLOLOL

-Es importante!—Superman insiste, como si haber interrumpido en medio de una discusión no fuera nada.

-Y nosotros que? no somos importantes?—Roy habla con ironía

-…Mas importante aún!—Porque obvio, tiene que evitar que le dé un ataque.

-Basta, ahora que es tan importante?-Batman con su mejor vos de "Soy la noche" hablo y Superman le miro agradecido antes de decir con una mueca

-Solucionen esto—se hace a un lado para que todos puedan ver tras él, algunos (Batman, Aquaman y Robin) levantan las cejas levemente impresionados, otros (Flash, Green Arrow y KidFlash) abren la boca como pez fuera el mar y los demás se quedan estoicos (Aqualad y Speedy) y el causante de todo esto estaba… mascando chicle y leyendo los últimos chismes en un celular que parecía más costoso que todos los trajes de superman juntos (Eso era oro? Diamantes?) y que era simplemente… Bello, de una forma irreal.

Tenía el cabello negro lo suficientemente largo como para enmarcar su rostro y que llegara levemente más allá de los hombros, era solo un poco más alto que robín pero menos que KidFlash, y tenía buena musculatura, sus ojos enmarcadas por gruesas pestañas color mohín eran de un bellísimo color azul hielo que cerca de la pupila se volvía verde azulado, muchas de las facciones de su rostro eran como las de Superman, pero estas se veían de alguna manera más aristócratas y nobles. (Buscar a "Cadis Etrama Di Raizel" de Noblesse, es más o menos así) tenía puesto una camisa naranja con las siglas "CHB" y un chaleco gris, una gabardina negra al mas puro estilo detective abierta, así como un pantalón negro, tenis converse y unos lentes negros redondos (que venían colgados al frente de su camisa) que de alguna manera le hacían ver cool. También tenía guantes sin dedos de cuero negro.

El chico ni se inmuta y descaradamente levanta el dedo índice como diciendo _"Un minuto"_ para seguir revisando el cel, soltar una ligera carcajada, teclear algo y (finalmente) dignarse a guardar el aparato en su bolcillo, solo para mirar a Superman como diciendo _"Ósea no me jodas"_ todo esto en una pose totalmente estoica y poniendo su mano derecha recargándose en su cintura en una pose claramente inconforme y con su voz mas monótona soltar un…

\- Solo para que lo sepas: _"Esto"_ tiene nombre.—su voz suena ligeramente irritada.

Kid Flash y el mismo Flash no logran contener la carcajada, pero se callaron cuando el chico les fulmino con la mirada y tragaron seco, ¡Dios! El chico era tan (incluso tal vez mas) atemorizante que Batman! Y eso que el niño casi parecía niña, sobre todo con su cabello ¿Quién llevaba el cabello tan largo en este tiempo?

-¿Qué es esto?—la voz de Batman era increíblemente fría, más de la usual

-Woa, ahora resulta que ninguno en la liga tiene cerebro. Y yo que creía que eras el inteligente Batsy. Me has decepcionado, acabo de perder la poca fe que tenía en los superhéroes, Y solo para que te enteres… "Esto" es un adolecente Duhh

Batman entonces lanzo su mejor mirada de "Explícate o te mato" A Superman quien se encoje sobre sí mismo antes de abrir la boca y hablar.

-Llego esta mañana a casa de mis padres, con la carta de una… uh conocida—ignora por completo el bufido indignado que da el chico y prosigue—dice que es mi hijo.

De ahí en más todo fue incomodo…

LOLOLOLOLOLOL

Conner no entiende como llega a estas situaciones…

De verdad…

Tal vez sea solo su suerte actuando.

De alguna manera (no recuerda que paso, la cosa era borrosa) termino con los protegidos de los héroes (salvo el chico con el sombrero ridículo-pero extrañamente este le dio su número para que le llame) infiltrándose en una base ultra secreta de una organización llamada Camus (¿?) o algo así y ahora se encontraban casi 400 metros bajo tierra (No la verdad no, esta exagerando) en un lugar honestamente perturbador (¿Eso es un…) Frente a frente con el llamado "Proyecto Match" (Clon de su padre?)

Pero bueno, ha pasado por cosas aún más perturbadoras y extrañas. Así que solo lo acepto, lo supero, se alzó de hombros y salió adelante…

Por ello lo primero que salió de sus labios (sin darse cuenta que Robin, KidFlash y Aqualad miraban hacia él) fue…

-¡Oh Dioses!...¡Tengo un hermano!

Su emoción no era fingida…

LOLOLOLOLOLOL

Supero a Batman…

Conner simplemente Supero a Batman.

Nadie lo creyó posible, que alguien alguna vez lograra derrotar a Batman, pero el hijo de Superman (si quedo comprobado con las diez mil pruebas de ADN que Batsy mando hacer) demostró ser un hacedor de milagros, Logro no solo controlar al Clon incontrolable, si no que evito el derrumbamiento del maldito edificio y guardo varias pruebas en contra de Cadmus y principalmente Contra Lex Luthor (Como le hiso? Nadie lo sabe) y por ultimo pero no menos importante gano una discusión legal en contra de Batman.

Y…Peleo con Superman acerca del clon.

LOLOLOLOLOLOL

-Es peligroso!

-Solo para quienes no saben ayudarlo!

\- Puede hacerte daño!

-Oh discúlpame pero yo también soy parcialmente indestructible!

Robin y KidFlash miraban esta discusión como un partido de Pin-Pon, Aqualad estaba imperturbable. Flash, y Aquaman casi se mueren de la risa y Batman… Batman era Batman.

LOLOLOLOLOLOL

Conner J. Kendrick (como el Superboy finalmente se presentó a los pupilos) gano del debate en contra de Superman.

No tan impresionante como ganarle a Batman, pero muy bien por el…

Conner no tenía permitido estar a solas con el Clon defectuoso (-Hey! No le llames así! Él también tiene sentimientos!) Por ello volver a su departamento no era viable, por lómenos hasta demostrar que el Clon no estaba enloquecido y podía controlarlo…

Para poder quedarse con la patria Potestad del Clon (-Matthewl! Su nombre es Matthew!) Conner tuvo que aceptar mudarse al monte Justicia.

LOLOLOLOLOLOL

Superman No sabía que hacer…

Por un lado, estaba en éxtasis…

¡Tenía un hijo!

Con la mujer que más había amado. Eso lo hacía aún más especial…

Por el otro…

Tenía un clon…

Alguien creo un ser a partir de su ADN, sin su consentimiento, además de que este era incontrolable…

Podía aceptar a su hijo…

Pero el clon…

Como leyéndole los pensamientos Conner le había amenazado que si no aceptaba a Matt, entonces tampoco lo estaba aceptando a el…

Si renegaba de uno, renegaba de ambos.

Desesperación.

LOLOLOLOLOLOL

-¿Confías en el?

-Es el mejor, créeme.

-No te he preguntado eso.

-Lo se

-¿Entonces?

-Si no confiara en el ¿crees enserio que permitiría que se acerque a mi hermano?

-…

LOLOLOLOLOLOL

Conner había llamado a un especialista (En qué? La liga no sabía, no tenían acceso a ninguna información de él, al parecer era tan importante que ni Batman podía hacer nada, era increíble… El hijo de Superman conocía a uno de _Ellos*_ ) era una persona conocida como El Sr. D.

-Heck me la debes Sr. D.

\- Si, si lo que sea Conclaw Kirby, lo que sea…

\- ¡Es Conner Kendrick!

LOLOLOLOLOLOL

De alguna manera el hombre lo estabilizo…

Al clon, me refiero.

Algo que hasta Batman consideraba imposible (y eso que es, bueno, Batman) debido a las diferencias en la secuencia del genoma ajeno (al ser un clon 100 % Kriptoniano) dejaron a Matthew salvaje e incontrolable. Pero el hombre lo logro con haber estado en esa habitación solo 30 min. Claro no sin repercusiones, El clon había estado furico cuando Superman lo renegó pero de alguna manera Conner logro contenerlo…

Según el Sr. D era porque Conner ya tenía practica con mocosos berrinchudos. Y Más ahora que ya tenía uno propio.

Nadie entendió…

Conner Tampoco…

LOLOLOLOLOLOL

-…¿Qué?

-Y bueno, por alguna razón las Moiras pensaron que serias buen padre sustituto, por lo que debes tener más cuidado…

-… ¿Qué?

-… olls lo han apodado cariñosamente como "Bolita de odio"

-…¿Qué?

-¡Felicidades Colin Karden! ¡Eres Padre!

-…

-…

-…

-…

-… _**¿Qué?**_

LOLOLOLOLOLOL

Fue una semana por demás productiva.

En la humilde Opinión de Conner, pudo ser peor.

Ahora… como decirle a Superman que era (al parecer) abuelo?

Mmmm

Más importante aún…

¿Cómo explicarle a Batman que el Sr. D había decidido dar una vuelta por la Atalaya?

Prioridades, Prioridades…

.

.

.

Continuara

* * *

Omake: Sigue siendo parte de la historia.

En la que Ciel regresa…

Ciel podía ser muchas cosas. Paciente destacaba entre todas ellas (además de ser un maldito sarcástico hijo de****) pero hasta él tenía un límite…

Se preguntaba si cuando era bebe él también fue así.

El mocoso conocido como su más reciente medio hermano menor (Porque Némesis!? Porque!?) Lo veía con desagrado y exigía a su "Dada" mientras le tiraba cuchillos a la cara…

Mierda…

Sabía que permitir que Conner se hiciera cargo de la "Bolita de Odio" Los primeros meses no era buena idea, Los hijos de Némesis suelen ser territoriales con lo que consideran suyo (Si, él y Ethan también eran así) y ahora el mocoso consideraba que Conner era su padre…

Maravilloso.

Pero es que no había tenido opción! Había tenido que ir a una misión encomendada por su madre (que incluía una desagradable reunión con el padre que no lo quería y enterarse que era un heredero de una de las mas grandes compañías de juguetes del mundo y de la nobleza inglesa, no tan impresionante como Tsunayoshi, pero trabajaría con ello) y ahora que había regresado se encontraba con que su cargo (el mocoso, al que debía llevar con su padre biológico, un tal Brany Mayne o algo así) no quería moverse de su lugar hasta que su "Dada" apareciera.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras esquivaba otro cuchillo.

Que sería un largo día.

.

.

.

* * *

*Demi-Phone: Celular hecho exclusivamente para los semidioses que no atrae monstruos, fue creado con la intervención de los hijos de Hefestos y Vulcano, Lou Elle y Percy Jackson con Conner como conejillo de Indias. De venta exclusiva con la cabaña de Hefestos, envíos gratuitos cotensia de Hermes Expres, pedir por catálogo de cosméticos Afrodita (Que se vende en caí todos los campos Semidioses del mundo)

*Demibook: Es el Facebook de los semidioses, no importa de que Partenón sean (Griego, romano, hindú, egipcio, japonés, nórdico, etc.) todos los semidioses (y legados, sátiros diosesmenores, entre otros)

.

Me han pedido que aga que Itachi/ercy pueda regresar a los Continentes Elementales, por ello pido su opinión sobre esta idea que tengo en mente:

 **Niño del Sol**

Resumen: Cuando Percy (Itachi) Deseo poder regresar al menos una vez a los países elementales nunca espero que su deseo seria concedido por su sobrino (¿?), pero bueno Boruto también es un Uzumaki y como tal siempre sorprende a las personas.

AU donde Boruto es hijo de Naruto y Amateratsu (Pero nadie sabe) Sarada es un Niño llamado Sared (Poco imaginativo) Sasunaru si existió (Sakura es una buena amiga que acepto llevo a Sared por inseminación artificial) y Boruto tiene el poder de viajar entre dimensiones (Le quito el Kamui a Obito) Y lleva a Percy (Itachi) devuelta a la aldea (como un "Cliente" que le quiere como escolta Ja) pues su Ni-san (Zero) le ordeno aquello (Había perdido una apuesta) Mientras tiene que esconderse (Lo cual no logra) Pues resulta que Boruto se había escapado de la aldea porque creía que su padre no lo quería (todo es una confucion) y se acercan peligrosos enemigos en la lejanía…

Seeee... Todabia estoy perfeccionando la idea,

Envíenme sus opiniones...

Azar Fuera

Paz.


	3. Papá (Mamá) Adolecente

Yo! Bueno... Estoy de buen humor. dejare esto por aquí...

* * *

Capítulo 2: Papá (Mamá) Adolescente

* * *

Una profecía…

Una puta profecía…

 _"_ _Ósea no me jodan…"_

Era lo único que Conner podía pensar cuando leyó el pergamino que el Sr. D le había dado.

Su "Bolita de Odio" Ya estaba destinado a una maldita Profecía….

Eso no era justo.

La guerra termino, la tristeza y el dolor estaban siendo superadas poco a poco, Conner seguía teniendo un tiempo difícil intentando superar a la chica que amo y había conseguido hacer una vida medianamente normal…

Y ahora el Sr. D viene y le dice le lo más cámpate de la vida a decirle que según las Moiras él debe convertirse en el papa adoptivo del Pequeño hijo de Nemesis para que una jodida Profesa tenga que cumplirse…

Con lo aficionado que es a ellas…

Conner ya podía sentir una migraña viniendo apenas leyó el mensaje donde venía la profecía de su nuevo cargo…

 _"_ _Hijo del Miedo y La venganza, que fue concebido en las sombras_

 _Por el soplo de la Juventud se alzara y este su amor brindara_

 _Acompañado del legado de fuego, ambos de una joven edad_

 _A manos de su padre y hermanos la muerte enfrentara_

 _El Mundo deberá salvar; a los Héroes Mortales hacer ver la verdad_

 _Y así La ciudad inmoral se salvara"_

Podrían decir lo que quisieran…

Pero estaba bastante seguro de que esto se trataba de otra guerra.

La perspectiva simplemente le aterrorizo.

Un aura Oscura lo rodeo y estaba a punto de retorcerse en su propia miseria…

Pero antes…

Donde Jodidos estaba El Sr. D?

¡Ah! sí…

Tenía que encontrar a Batsy

Mierda…

Estaba Jodido.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Dionisio caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la Atalaya.

En sus manos tenía una lata de Coca-cola Light y miraba a todas partes desapasionadamente, su caminata continuo hasta llegar al comedor que estaba abarrotado de gente, Dionisio no pudo evitar pensar que eran unos inútiles que no hacían nada bien si necesitaban tantos héroes para no hacer nada más que sentarse en un comedor a chismear como viejos Pericos, si estuvieran bajo el mandato de los Dioses (como SHIELD y Los Vengadores) los tendrían de trabajando para desquitar el sueldo.

Muchos de los héroes que pasaban por ahí no podían evitar fruncir el ceño y preguntarse quién era esta cara nueva ¿Un nuevo superhéroe? ¿Qué clase de súper poder tendría? La sola idea les hacía reír.

Dos de ellos si se rieron…

En Voz alta.

Una vena palpitante y roja se podía apreciar en la frente del Dios del Vino y volteando a ver a los idiotas que pensaron eso dijo con su voz más espeluznante.

-Tengo el magnífico poder de hacer que todos queden desempleados, Convertirlos en peces y lanzarlos a las profundidades del mar para que se los coman los tiburones, Así que Harold Jordan, Bartholomew Henry Allen no me tienten.

Las sonrisas de los rostros de los superhéroes se borraron al instante, por alrededor muchos murmuraban _"Harold? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?"_ Y _"Olvida eso ¿Bartholomew? Sus padres debieron Odiarlo!"_ luego empezaron con comentarios más racionales y serios _"Si sabe la identidad secreta de Flash y Green Lantern quien no dice que también sepa la nuestra?"_

Todo el comedor callo en un profundo y tenso silencio que cabe destacas se resbalaba como el agua en un impermeable por todo el Sr. D mientras este iba a la caja y pedía unza hamburguesa extra grande de pierna de pavo, aros de cebolla rellenos de queso con patatas fritas, una pizza grande mitad Mexicana, Mitad Peperoni, una rebanada de pay de limón y una coca cola grande… Light por favor, estaba a dieta.

Si claro.

Fue Sorprendentemente entretenido (y perturbador) Observar como la comida desaparecía de la mesa tan rápidamente como lo hacía con Flash pero con la elegancia y gracia de Batman…

Hablando del Murciélago…

Curiosamente nadie llamo a Batman…

Por alguna razón no podían, había una clase de… Compulsión que les obligaba a quedarse en su lugar…

Y entonces (Asustando a la mierda de todos) con su mejor actuación de "Yo Soy La Noche" Batman emergió de las sombras…

Yay

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Conner Frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca con la boca.

No había tenido suerte de encontrar a Batsy, casi se cae por las escaleras, tiene una migraña terrible y Matthew no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda…

-No Matt, eso está fuera de cuestión.

-Porque?—Casi, casi podía escuchar gruñir a un gatito.

-Porque no voy a dejar que utilices esa jodida ropa por siempre! ¡Vamos a ir de Compras y punto!—Contrarresto Conner sonando tan autoritario y mandón (a algunos les recordó a sus propias madres) que ninguno de los que estaba en la sala, viendo con diversión la discusión, se atrevió a contradecirlo.

El Hijo de Superman era de temer, aun sin utilizar poderes logro infundir miedo en sus corazones (como sus madres, o Alfred en el caso de uno, cuando no limpiaban su cuarto)

Tornado Rojo estaba ahí por supuesto, vigilando a los chicos, Para Evitar que hicieran una tontería como las de hace algunas horas. En ese corto periodo de tiempo había estado estudiando al Hijo de Superman (Quien deprimido, después de que Conner le dijera que si no aceptaba a Matthew como hijo suyo se fuera olvidando de su existencia, se fue a la fortaleza de la Soledad a pensar _"Que estoy haciendo con mi vida"_ y demás cuestiones filosóficas) y había podido llegar a la conclusión de que el Joven era más parecido a Batman (o bueno, a Bruce, para ser exactos) que cualquier otra cosa.

Conner era Paciente (aunque no siempre fue así ya que antes de cumplir los 14 era muy propenso a los ataques de ira) Trabajador (tuvo que serlo para salir adelante, un huérfano no sobrevive solo sin trabajo muchas gracias) Inteligente (tenia buena cabeza sobre sus hombros), decidido (no existe lugar para los débiles) y Valiente (En realidad solo eran impulsos que no podía controlar), pero por sobre todo él era astuto (innata o duramente forjada eso realmente no importaba en esos momentos).

Pero también era una persona de carácter sereno (tuvo que aprender a serlo por la fuerza) despreocupado (Vamos el mundo no se acabaría si debes en cuando no entregaba sus tareas) y completamente distraído de las cosas (aunque no ingenuo, claro siempre y cuando no se tratara de temas sentimentales hacia su persona en eso es tan denso que raya casi casi la estupidez). Tenía como principal característica de ser un gran orador y una capacidad innata para el liderazgo.

Si no fuera porque no tenía entrenamiento el Chico seria el líder adecuado para lo que Batman paneaba para los jóvenes héroes.

Eso además del aparente respeto que estos habían desarrollado para el joven en cuestión de horas. Conner era la única razón por la que habían podido salir de los laboratorios relativamente bien y con pruebas contra Cadmo y Lex Luthor.

Sin embargo también tenía sus cosas malas.

Recordó con una mueca lo difícil que fue convencer a Conner de hacerse una prueba de ADN…

 __...Fash Back(hace unas horas)…..__

 _-Aremos una prueba de ADN para comprobar tus palabras—Dijo Batman con su habitual voz fría. Conner asintió._

 _-Claro pueden hagan las pruebas que quieran, no me asustan las inyecciones—se alza de hombros y agrega— siempre y cuando no me saquen sangre todo está bien— Muchos tuvieron el impulso de golpearse la frente._

 _-Al niñito le dan miedo las inyecciones—La Voz burlona de Speedy no se hizo esperar, Conner lo miro con el ceño fruncido pero termino por ignorarlo._

 _-La prueba no puede ser hecha por el cabello o una uña?—Pregunto Vacilante— No sé? algo que evite que mi preciada y amada sangre se quede dentro de mí, donde debe estar…_

 _\- Así es más efectivo—Dijo Batman_

 _\- Si, además—Interrumpió Robin— solo es un poco de sangre._

 _-Pues perdóname por querer resguardar mi integridad física—Conner se veía indignado, a muchos les causo gracia._

 _-Nosotros somos héroes y pasamos por cosas peores que una simple prueba de sangre…-Kid Flash no tardó en hacer acto de presencia—Estarás bien._

 _-Bueno no es mi culpa que no tengan instintos de auto preservación—Conner hizo un ademan de manos desestimando lo dicho— Por mi parte prefiero mantener las cosas donde deben estar… como dentro de mí._

 _Todos suspiraron…_

 _Esto tardaría tiempo_

 __...Fin del Fash Back…..__

Al final si habían podido sacarle sangre (Conner les había visto con una mirada tan triste, desilusionada y derrotada que casi les rompe el corazón. _Casi_ ) y comprobaron que sí, el chico era de hecho el hijo de Superman.

Los Señores Kent estarían encantados…

Todos fueron sacados de sus pensamientos (entretenimiento para los jóvenes quienes veían con diversión a Matt refunfuñando y un Conner enlistando lo que necesitarían en el nuevo Guardarropa del Clon) cuando del tele transportador salieron dos figuras que hicieron que Conner diera una mueca y dijera…

-Mierda…

Se le había olvidado.

-Se puede Saber…-Dijo Batman con la voz más oscura que tenía en su arsenal—Como paso esto?

Nadie estaba seguro de que rayos estaba hablando, solo Conner quien de la manera más sigilosa posible se deslizo tras Tornado Rojo para evitar mirar a Batman a la Cara.

-Pff, Por favor—Dijo el Sr. D—Deja a al pobre mocoso, él no tiene la culpa

-¡Di Inmortales!—Brinco Conner desde atrás de Tornado (Rojito para los amigos) y todos voltearon asustados a verlo, Había brincado tan alto que ahora se estaba sosteniendo de forma Cómica de una de las lámparas del techo—No me lo van a Creer en el Campamento ¡El temible Sr. D defendiéndome! ¡Se avecina una catástrofe mundial! ¡Auxilio!—Grito mientras lagrimas falsas rodaban por su rosto, a todos les callo una gotita estilo anime (Menos a Batman) y El Sr. D solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos y negar con la cabeza.

El chico estaba más deprimido de lo que esperaba.

-No te creas tan importante Mocoso! Podrás ser el hijo favorito de mi Hermana Pero eso no quiere decir que me agrades!

-Aww que malo Sr. D ¡Hiere mis sentimientos!

-Como si tuvieras—Dijo de forma grosera a lo que Conner puso su cara más neutral y fría, en una competencia de miradas tan intensa que incluso Batman se estaba poniendo incómodo.

-¿Qué quieres?—Conner con su mejor imitación de tártaro hablo.

-Esto no es sano Conner y lo sabes. Debes seguir adelante, sobre todo ahora con esa jodida bolita de Odio. Tu madre patearía mi trasero si no te cuido y te patearía a ti si se entera que estas descuidando tu deber…- dijo el Sr. D seriamente, Conner hizo una mueca, él ni siquiera había sabido de su "Deber" hasta hace 35 minutos.

-Si, si lose. Por eso estoy aquí ¿Recuerdas?

-Lo que sea… Me largo Ya no hay turismo interesante que hacer—El Sr. De paso de todos de forma tan grosera que incluso Tornado Rojo se sorprendió (Pero no lo demostró) Sin embargo Batman gruño

-A donde cree que Va? Aún no hemos terminado—la autoridad en la Voz de Batman hizo encogerse a todos… menos al Sr. D y a Conner, y es que por favor Conner y sus amigos se habían enfrentado a las peores criaturas, bestias y monstruos en el mundo y el Sr. D es… Bueno el Sr. D.

Así que simplemente se alzaron de hombros y el Sr. D lo ignoro mientras se encaminaba a la salida.

-Pffs Mi deuda con el chico esta salda no tengo que hacer nada aquí-dijo desanimadamente y volteando un poco su cabeza para mirar con aburrimiento al murciélago.

-No permitiremos que salga—Batman dio una señal y todos se pusieron en guardia, Conner y el Sr. D soltaron una carcajada.

-… Inténtalo—Dijo El Sr. D con sonrisa burlona mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo. Para susto de todos quienes inmediatamente se dividieron unos fueron a buscarlo de forma manual (¿?) y otros en las computadoras, debía de haber cámaras que demostraran la posición del hombre.

Mientras Matthew estaba debajo de la lámpara mientras veía a su autoproclamado hermano menor hacer pucheros (aun agarrándose de la lámpara)

-Mou me copio ese truco… Bueno no, se lo copio a Percy, Pero yo se lo copie primero!—reflexiono Conner frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Baja de ahí, Tenemos que hablar—Demando Batman

-Sabes? Como que de repente le tengo Vértigo al Suelo—Los que lo oyeron bufaron y rieron quedamente. Tornado Rojo y Robin no podían estar seguros, pero apostaban a que Bruce puso los ojos en blanco y mascullo por lo bajo _"Definitivamente es su hijo"_

-No me importa si tienes vértigo o el suelo esta echo de laba, baja de ahí—el momentose torno incomodo pues Conner miraba a todos partes nervioso y dijo

-N… edo….

-¿Qué?

-No…do…

-Habla más fuerte!

-¡Qué No puedo! ¡Carajo! ¡Qué Parte de "No puedo" no entiendes!

-…

-…

-…

-…

-Y Porque no Vuelas?

-N…e… ta… ola

-… Conner Habla fuerte que nadie te escucha!—Esta vez fue Robien quien tomo la palabra. Conner se sonrrojo furiosamente y escondio su rostro para que nadie lo viera. Todos estaban confundidos.

-El Dice que no le gusta Volar—Dijo con voz grave y gruñona, pero con tinte de preocupación, Matthew.

-… Ja, ja, ja… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-Ouch, Que fue eso Porque me pegas? —Y ese, señores, fue Kid Flash seguido del golpe y la mirada de desaprobación que recibió del joven Atlante.

-Te…re… ar…s… bu…irte…ota… Gra… Urd

-Que dijo esta vez?

-Dijo "Te atreves a reírte otra vez y te golpeare la cara Idiota" También dijo "Gracias Kaldur"

Kaldur sonrió con suficiencia (por razones desconocidas incluso para el) mientras Kid Flash bufo y se cruzó de Brazos.

Robin veía esto y simplemente movió la cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos.

Batman vio esto y contuvo un suspiro cansado y frustrado (Intentando descubrir qué hacer con un Super chico con, aparentemente, miedo a las alturas. El Simple pensamiento era gracioso por así decirlo)

Matthew vio esto y se sintió ligeramente celoso.

Y Conner…

Conner se agarraba más fuerte de la lámpara (lo que no era mucho, de verdad, solo era una cuerda) y miraba aterrorizado a todos lados ingenuamente inocente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor (o bien, debajo de él)

Tornado Rojo observaba todo esto intentando resolver el como Batman planeada que funcionara toda la cosa…

Todo se estaba saliendo de control…

Entonces…

Llego Mama Canario.

.

.

.

* * *

Continuara.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Omake (Sigue con la historia)

* * *

En la Que William tiene suficiente de ser niñera de Demonios.

* * *

William Twining* era reconocido en todo el campamento (o bueno, por sus hermanos) por ser el hijo de dos fuentes de inmensa sabiduría: Su madre la Diosa Atenea y su Padre El Legendario (e inmortal) Rey Salomón de Israel.

Como hijo de Salomón, recién descubierto por el inmortal rey (al parecer tener hijos y no decirles a los padres mortales, si estos eran devotos a otra religión, de la existencia de dichos niños era práctica común entre las Diosas) William se había acostumbrado (y preparado) a Cuidar a niños demoniacos (Lamia era el más claro ejemplo)

Sin embargo ni con todo su vasto conocimiento y experiencia en el cuidado de niños con poderes Demoniacos (Salidos de las Profundidades del infierno, literalmente) lo habían preparado para… Estos inesperados resultados…

-Ahg!… aghm… Nese… Necesito apoyo—Dijo jadeante sosteniendo un Woki-toki cerca de su boca y hablando lo más bajo posible. Recargo su espalda contra la mesa volcada tras él y miro a todos lados intentando divisar al mocoso. Esto no estaba bien!

-Recibido, La ayuda va en camino, Cambio—Dijo una voz profunda desde el otro lado cortando la comunicación.

-Com… Como llegamos a esta situación?—Se Pregunta William en voz baja mientras asoma ligeramente su cabeza para ver la zona de guerra.

Paredes manchadas de Rojo, Vidrios, platos y vasos rotos esparcidos por todo el suelo, Cuchillos de cocina, Shuriken y Kunai (salidos de quien sabe dónde) clavados en casi todas partes, muchos de los muebles destruidos y el hedor a basura (pañales sucios) inundaban la estancia y sin embargo la estatua de marfil de la diosa Hebe permanecía intacta y tan limpia como la dejo Conner antes de irse.

¡Por supuesto! La estatua es uno de los objetos más preciados para Conner pues es de donde se abastece la fuente frente a la cabaña…

En otras palabras; La estatua era la verdadera fuente de la juventud.

Conner amaba esa estatua casi tanto como amaba a su madre, la trataba con adoración (Casi al punto de Obsesión), pues era un regalo de su madre para él (Ponerla en su cabaña ara solo para no hacer sentir mal a los otros hijos de Hebe).

William no podía evitar pensar que era un poco excéntrico de una madre (por mas diosa que fuera) regalarle una estatua de sí misma a su hijo, pero si se tenía en cuenta de que la estatua era de Mármol y Marfil recubierta en oro Imperial, Bronce celestial y diamantes, además de ser la verdadera fuente de la Juventud eterna…

Bueno el también querría un regalo así.

Por andar metido en sus pensamientos no logro darse cuenta de un aura hostil y demoniaca que se cernía sobre él desde atrás…

Hasta que fue demasiado tarde…

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH!—Se escuchó por todo el Campamento, muchos de los chicos de la cabaña de Atenea se limpiaron las lágrimas no derramadas ante la pérdida de un hermano.

-NO! ¡WILLIAM!—Grito una niña Rubia de ojos verdes, intento correr al interior de la cabaña pero un chico de aire japonés a detuvo—Déjame Kujo aún podemos salvarlo!

-No Victorique! Ya es demasiado tarde!—dijo el chico con pesar, la rubia se echó a llorar en su pecho mientras trataba de tranquilizarla.

-Llegamos tarde—Dijo con pesar Leo Valdez mientras negaba con la cabeza baja y lágrimas en los ojos…

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

A la hora de la cena un William Chamuscado, con la ropa desgarrada y mirándose como si hubiera salido de una sala de torturas u otra guerra llego casi arrastrándose hasta el comedor.

Muchos lo miraron como si fuera Dios (el cristiano) mismo en personificación…

¡Había sobrevivido al Peor de los demonios del Infierno*!

(En algún lugar del Infierno Lucifer estornudo)

Entonces dijo…

-Estoy demasiado Viejo para estas mierdas!—y se dejó caer derrotado en la mesa de Atenea donde su hermano mayor Malcolm le dio palmaditas en la espalda intentando reconfortarlo y Annabeth marcaba al número del Rey Salomón (Recién robado del Demiphone de William) para que viniera a recoger a su hijo en la mañana…

El pobre necesitaba terapia…

En el interior de la cabaña de Hebe (con el previo permiso de la diosa) Namesis sostenía a un divertido bebe y le hacía cariñitos…

-Quien es el niño más demoniaco de todos? Tú lo eres! Si bebe!

La Olita de odio solo río.

.

.

.

* * *

¡LEAN!

* * *

Aclaraciones:

*William Twining: Es el personaje del Anime/Manga "Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist" Canónicamente en el manga William es un realista extremo con una mente brillante. Es de una familia noble y es un descendiente del rey Salomón de Israel, también es el Elector, que tiene la capacidad de elegir al Rey del Mundo de los Demonio. Aquí William es el hijo de Salomón (quien de alguna manera es inmortal) y… bueno hare un fic sobre el mas tarde.

* Victorique y Kujo: Son de un Anime llamado "Gosick" Canónicamente en el Anime La historia se centra en Kazuya Kujo, quien es un estudiante de intercambio que llega a la Academia Santa Margarita, Allí conoce a Victorique, una misteriosa y bella joven que nunca asiste a las clases y pasa sus días leyendo libros en la biblioteca de la escuela o resolviendo los misterios que Grevil, su hermano, no puede resolver. Básicamente son Kazuya y Victorique que tratan de resolver diferentes casos misteriosos. Pero esta muy buena Los recomiendo ambos animes (Sobre todo si buscan Ship la de Makai Ouji desborda infinidades, Personalmente me gusta mas las de Salomon/Dantalion, Dantalion/William o Uriel/William)

*Infierno: Ahh es difícil explicar pero básicamente; Existen distintos planos para la vida futura

1\. La sociedad de almas: Que abarca la mayor parte del oriente, es regido por el rey espiritual (Kawahira) y los dioses del Shinto.

2\. Hueco Mundo: Es neutral, una especie de purgatorio.

3\. El Inframundo: Para Griegos.

4\. El Infierno: Donde están todas las almas malhechores los malos de todo el mundo y religiones se encuentran ahí, también es neutral, pero el peor y más malvado es Lucifer.

5\. La zona celestial; Donde viven los ángeles (cristiana)

6\. El Dangai; es como el puente entre todas las zonas sagradas (Donde viven los dioses) y las dimensiones/mundos paralelos.

7\. Ect. (No pondré más ahorita porque me da dolor de cabeza)


	4. Orgullo

.

.

.

Gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo. Solo quiero aclarar que la relacion entre Dick y Conner se ira desarrollando poco a poco, por ahora sos roses son casi nulos, iran haciendose mas fuertes aprtir del cap 5 o 6-

.

.

.

.

Cap. 3: Orgullo

(O… de como una persona puede joder las cosas)

.

.

.

Adelanto: Conner empieza a perder la paciencia (Esa Perra!) y une fuerzas con Mama Canario (Super Duo), El equipo se reúne (y se siente intimidado), Supey sigue deprimido (Lo normal) y una visita inesperada (ya se habían tardado) con un paquete no tan dócil (llega el demonio).

Conclusión: Conner hace una excelente Pack Mom

.

.

.

Lois Lane no se consideraba una persona orgullosa, mucho menos prejuiciosa. Pero que Superman la ignorara de ese modo calo fuertemente dentro de ella. Él nunca le había hecho eso, generalmente se reducía a un charco de babeo cuando la veía…

Era claro que se sintiese ofendida.

Eso Clark Kent lo tuvo bien en claro cuando al día siguiente salió un artículo por demás… Interesante en el periódico.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

-¡ESA ARPIA!—exclamo enfurecido Conner en un arranque de ira.

-Mmm. No creí que reaccionara tan mal

-Es Lois de quien estamos hablando canario.

-Si, lo sé. Ella es muy Celosa… pero esto?

Ambos vieron el periódico y no pudieron evitar suspirar, mientras que Conner caminaba como loco de un lado a otro murmurando cosas inentendibles, hasta que paro y se voltio a ver a Batman para decirle.

-¿Qué tan rápido puedes convocar una conferencia de prensa?

-¿Qué planeas hacer?

-Hare que esa Perra entienda que con mi familia nadie se mete.

-Solo complicaras más las cosas.

-¡Fue esa la que complico las cosas! ¿¡Quieres que me quede de brazos cruzados mientras esa maldita ha insultado a mi madre!?

-Dale un día…

-¿Discúlpame?

-Dale hasta mañana, te aseguro que tu padre tendrá algo preparado para entonces.

Conner lo miro desconfiado pero suspiro profundamente y serró los ojos mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

-Bien… Será mejor que lo que tenga planeado sea bueno, por su propio bien—Batman asintió y Conner regreso a su cuarto a seguir sirviendo de oso de peluche de su hermano.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Era bueno.

Muy bueno de hecho.

Conner no pudo evitar la gran sonrisa (casi psicópata, pero extrañamente misteriosa) que se extendió por su rostro al leer la respuesta de su padre ante el ultraje que había cometido Louis Lane en contra de su madre.

Incluso Mattew dio un paso atrás cuando Conner comenzó a reír bajamente con una risa francamente escalofriante que haría que Byakuran; Su mejor amigo, se sintiese orgulloso.

-Veo que estas feliz—comento la rubia vestida de negro mientras se acercaba a él sensualmente (Conner jura que debe ser inconscientemente-tiene razón- porque por más que intenta ver a Black Canary como una mujer sexi solo se la puede imaginar como una Mamá actual)

-Se puede decir—respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado, de esas que prometían problemas, Canario la respondió con la suya propia y todos los demás en la sala se estremecieron (si incluso tornado rojo y Batman, aunque estos nunca lo admitirían)—aunque no estoy perdonándolo… Todavía.

\- No esperábamos que lo hicieras—respondió ella, Conner le mira agradecido—aun así. Sobre el otro asunto…

-No

-Pero Conner

-No

-No seas terco

-No

-Vamos no es como si…

-¡No! Ya dije que No y No es No!

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-No me interesa ser un héroe…- _"No tan conocido por lo menos"_ Pensó—Además Tengo trabajos más importantes que hacer que ponerme un leotardo a la velocidad de la luz para ayudar a gente que ni conozco—por primera vez Canario miro con ojos fulminantes a Conner y casi le hizo estremecer (casi, el oráculo antes de la llegada de Rachel tenía una mirada más aterradora)

-Ah? Si? Y cuál es ese trabajo tan importante—pregunto con voz cortante la rubia. Conner sonrió serenamente y se acercó a ella susurrándole al oído unas palabras que hicieron que ella abriera los ojos sorprendida y que Batman (que acababa de llegar y pasaba casualmente por ahí) le mandara una mirada que no sabía cómo interpretar.

- _Bueno, yo creo que asegurar el bienestar de un hijo es lo más importante ¿No te parece?_

Obviamente ni Batman ni Canario dejarían pasar por alto… _Esto_.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Incluso Batman tenía problemas para mentirle a Conner pues cuando este le miraba con grandes ojos genuinos de ese color azul aún más irreal que los del Grandulón (Superman) se sentía mal, como si fuese un sacrilegio, aun así Batman no sería Batman si no fuera capaz de hacer las cosas imposibles (incluso si estas significaran ir en contra de sus sentimientos)

Por ello había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mentirle adecuadamente a Conner cuando estaban en la discusión legal acerca de la custodia de Matthew (como Conner se había esforzado en llamar al Clon) y para mantenerlo en vigilancia lo convenció de que debía quedarse a vivir en el monte justicia hasta demostrar que el clon era lo suficientemente estable antes de dejarle su custodia.

Nunca espero que lograra estabilizarlo (de alguna manera)

Ahora Batman estaba atrapado en un dilema.

Intentar que ni Conner ni Matthew se fueran (para vigilarlos) y hacer que se unan al equipo (atándolos irremediablemente a ellos) era realmente un trabajo titánico. Sobre todo con la reciente información…

" _Bueno, yo creo que asegurar el bienestar de un hijo es lo más importante ¿No te parece?"_

Un bebe…

Más que eso. Un súper bebe.

El interrogar a Conner fue fácil, teniendo en cuenta que a él le gustaba presumir de su adorable niño.

 _"_ _¡Es tan pequeño! ¡Y sus mejillitas rosaditas y sus grandes ojitos! ¡Es taaan lindo! ¡Se parece a mí!"_

Si, el chico se transformaba completamente cuando hablaba del bebe (cuyo nombre aún era desconocido) Batman había, por alguna razón, sentido un calor desconocido aflorar en su pecho al ver como Conner hablaba hasta por las orejas sobre su bebe que estaba siendo cuidado por su amigos en su departamento compartido. Aun así, Batman desaprobaba que Conner haya dejado solo a un bebe de casi 4 meses de nacido. Al parecer Conner podía ver lo que pensaba pues indignado le había dicho.

 _"_ _Confió en ellos con mi vida, más importante aún, confió en ellos con la vida de mi hijo, eso ya debería decirte algo no te parece?"_

Pero bueno, ese no era el problema.

El problema era en que si alguien se enteraba… sería terrible.

Por otro lado.

Los señores Kent estarían encantados.

(No tanto por el hecho de que su joven nieto de 16 años ya fuera padre, pero seguro que estarían contentos de que la familia estaba creciendo)

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Canario no estaba contenta.

-Hijo?—pregunto apretando los dientes, después de habaer llevado al chico a una sala aparte donde tendrían privacidad.

—Mmm Si, es que… tengo un hijo…- dijo como si hablara del tiempo—Se llama Damian… Damian Kendrick…-" _eh se oye bien…"_ Pensó distraídamente ignorando la cara de sorpresa y horror de Canario y la póker Face de Batman—Esta… todavía es un recién nacido y, Mmmm bueno, necesito recurrir a parte del dinero que me dejo mi madre. Por lómenos hasta que pueda equilibrar mi presupuesto y conseguir otro trabajo que me permita cuidar de Damián y estudiar…

-Trabajar?—Pregunto Canario

-Y la madre de… del Niño?—Pregunto Batman.

-Ella… Ella no… Hgmm Ella no está más en este mundo. Se… Se fue después de que Damian Naciera…- lo dijo en un semblante tan triste que nadie tuvo el corazón (ni siquiera Batman) de preguntar más. Conner Aplaudió internamente ante su gran actuación.

-Espera!—dice Canario que sentía llegar un terrible dolor de cabeza—Trabajar? Hijo? Dinero? Podrías explicarte por favor.—El chico suspira pesadamente y se pone a hablar

-La cosa es esta: Necesito la firma de mi padre para la autorización de mi emancipación, porque mi Mamá antes de… antes de irse—sus ojos se aguaron, conmoviendo a ambos. Por alguna razón el niño les causaba ternura—me dejó una herencia… que no podría tocar hasta cumplir los 18 años o en su defecto emanciparme. Hace poco perdí a mi pareja, murió… en un accidente. Damián nació prematuramente y con mis estudios y los gastos del bebe y debes en cuando la niñera cuando mis amigos no pueden cuidarlo no me alcanza con el salario de mi trabajo de medio tiempo, así que—se encoje de hombros—tengo que utilizar lo que me dejo mamá por lo menos hasta poderme equilibrar económicamente.

-Equilibrar económicamente? No… No tienes padres adoptivos?—Pregunta Canario después de digerir la información, Batman intentaba parecer indiferente.

-… Hmm No? Digo… El Sr. Brunner no cuenta como padre adoptivo, mucho menos el Sr. D… Ellos solo me da un lugar donde vivir y Mucho menos Lupa como madre… - un escalofrió le recorre y una mirada de horror lleno su rostro—Dioses que eso sería horrible. Probablemente me habría castrado por tener un hijo a tan joven edad…

-Hablando de eso ¿Por qué no te cuidaste?—pregunto Canario, como toda madre preocupada.

-Si nos cuidamos! Pero… Bien los accidentes pasan Ok? Además no es como si nunca hubiera deseado tener un hijo, solo que no esperaba que fuera tan… tan pronto.

En ese momento Conner se veía francamente demasiado viejo, el estrés que los dos héroes sabían había estado ocultando todo este tiempo eso acto de presencia. Ni Canario ni Batman esperaron nunca ver una tara tan joven y tan vieja al mismo tiempo, ni siquiera Roin se había visto así en la muerte de su padres, pero Batman comprendía (algo) que no era igual. Tanto él cómo Robin habían perdido a sus padres a una temprana edad pero Conner había perdido a su Madre técnicamente desde que nació, creció sin saber que tenía un padre hasta hace relativamente poco y su novia murió al dar a luz a su hijo. Y ahora la responsabilidad y el estrés de criar a un niño solo a una edad tan joven…

Batman era muchas cosas pero sobre todo era un blandengue con los niños en situaciones difíciles.

-Habilitaremos un cuarto para bebes. No debes preocuparte por el trabajo, se te dará una paga semanal si mantienes buenas calificaciones en la escuela y te quedas en el monte justicia.—tanto Canario como Conner voltearon a verlo sorprendido.

-No me uniré al equipo.—Conner se cruzó de brazos.

-No activamente, no necesitas pelear. Lo único que tienes que hacer es ser, básicamente, la secretaria del equipo. Informaras sobre las misiones que se deben hacer a los chicos y mantendrás contacto con migo con relación a las cosas que consideres importantes de informar. Te daré los detalles más tarde. Aceptas?

Conner lo pensó seriamente durante un largo tiempo, pero finalmente asintió.

-Acepto.

El alivio en sus ojos hizo que ambos adultos sintieran que habían eliminado el hambre en el mundo.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

La mayor preocupación de Conner con respecto a Damián y su futuro era que todo terminara mal y provocara otra pelea; Posiblemente una guerra a todo volumen en este punto.

Por eso Conner deseaba un salario más alto de su propia familia (al parecer Némesis había estado de acuerdo en pagarle Conner para que cuidara de su hijo hasta los ocho años y también una manutención para Damián), pero no obtendría nada más hasta que le enseñase a Damián a pelear correctamente. Al parecer, la prevención de una guerra no era una razón suficiente para aumentar su sueldo de niñera/padre/madre sustituta.

Por ello tener tantas fuentes de ingresos le venían como anillo al dedo.

Sobre todo después de ver cuánto le pagarían por ser "la secretaria" del equipo.

Si no fuera porque Batman era demasiado viejo para él, Conner le hubiera dado un beso.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Llegaron al acuerdo de que hasta que estuviera lista la habitación del bebe el niño (Damián, su nombre al parecer era Damián) se quedaría bajo los competentes cuidados de los amigos de Conner.

Él Bebe llegaría en 2 semanas a más tardar.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Eventualmente llego el momento en el que el señor marciano llego acompañado de su sobrina y la presento al equipo.

Conner frunció el ceño al verla sonrojarse en torno de su hermano bebe (Mattew podría verse mayor que él pero seguía teniendo solo 19 semanas ¡Maldición!) entrecerró los ojos cuando vio a Mattew apartar la vista en un aspecto avergonzado dejando de lado su auto estoico, pensando que tal vez solo tal vez deba que tener una larga charla con la chica marciana.

Después de una pequeña prueba y una gran comida de celebración (que hizo Conner, ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que era tan bueno cocinando?) llegaría una de sus primeras (e inesperadas) misiones.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Por supuesto que Conner se negara a ser parte del equipo no evito que Matthew se viera involucrado en ello. El problema era que todos se empeñaban en llamarlos a ambos "Superboy" y como Matthew se sentía realmente inferior a comparación de Conner (por ser este el hijo biológico de Superman) pidió que le cambiaran el alias…

Ahora era Ironboy, muy al disgusto de Matthew (y la mitad de la liga)

Sin embargo, al parecer, Ironman lo tomo con gracia ya que dos días después de la presentación de Matt como Ironboy, el mismísimo Ironman extendió una abierta invitación a Matt a que cuando se aburriera de el equipo tenía lugar en sus filas con los vengadores. Matt sobre todo se sintió frustrado ya que al parecer incluso un desconocido lo aceptaba más que su propio donante genético.

Sin embargo poco después ocurriría una misión que honestamente Conner no sabía cómo tomar.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

\- _… miglia Gesso ha formado una alianza temporal con el Pingüino, protección a cambo de un constante transporte de un preciado cargamento desde Gotham hasta Manhattan. No sabemos que pueda ser eso tan importante que el actual jefe Gesso quiere tan ansiosamente pero debe ser peligroso, por ello se requiere el extremo cuidado..._ —termino de explicar Batman a todo el equipo, el aura serio rodeándolo igual que los otros adolecentes. Al parecer esto era sumamente importante como para que Batman llegara a dar los detalles el mismo.

Si Conner no hubiera sabido que era realmente ese _"Peligroso"_ cargamento que la familia Gesso quería, o que no conociera a la cabeza de la familia Gesso, Conner también estaría preocupado. Pero como sabía perfectamente bien cuál era la carga y que negocios tenía con Gesso y su jefe no podía evitar morderse la lengua intentando no estallar a carcajadas.

 ** _"_** ** _Pero Connie! En Gotham se hacen los mejores del mundo! Tengo que apoderarme de ellos!"_**

 _-…anza Vongola también podría estar involucrado. Nos acaba de llegar información acerca de la reciente presentación del heredero del "capo di tutti i capi" y su estrecha relación con el actual jefe Gesso…_

Tsuna ayudando al Joker? Pffff! Si Conner no salía de ahí iba a romper a reír.

-… _ocrats of Evil_ han proporcionado toda esta información especial a cambio de que les retribuyamos el favor. Al parecer el hijo de uno de sus integrantes esta fuertemente relacionado con este negocio en específico. Dentro de los próximos días nos enviaran una fotografía del muchacho. Si se puede, capturarlo y llamarlos para que alguien venga a recogerlo, al ser un heredero de noble cuna ellos se harán cargo de su castigo…

Mmm, Así que Ciel también estaba en esto? Interesante. Se preguntaba como Byakuran logro que el Ciel aceptara todo esto, a él no le gustaba relacionarse con la mafia.

-… El contrabando se llevara a cabo dentro de 5 días, patrullaremos los alrededores para determinar el lugar de extracción…

Je, curioso. En dos días llegaban sus amigos a dejarle a su "hijo" por falta de tiempo. Se preguntaba quienes vendrían…

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Black Canary había sido de gran ayuda en la habilitación del cuarto para él bebe, Conner se sentía honestamente agradecido y ambos formaron una gran amistad.

Obviamente esto asusto a la mierda a todos, sobre todo a Superman cuando se enteró.

Robin había sido otra persona con la que se hizo cercano, el chico era gracioso y aunque le daba curiosidad el rostro bajo la máscara, Conner no estaba seguro de cómo manejar eso.

Por supuesto todo empezó a irse al caño cuando llegaron dos personas en particular a su nueva "casa" con un paquete altamente peligroso antes de lo esperado.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

-En todo caso lo siento, mis amigos son increíblemente groseros, de todos modos el amargado es Nakamura Ciel, y el que piensa que es un regalo enviado de los Dioses para el mundo es Ichimaru Byakuran. Chicos ellos son Batsy y Robin.

\- Y les dijiste donde estaba el monte justicia y como entrar porque…?

\- Yo no les dije nada, de hecho habíamos acordado encontrarnos en el parque… mañana al medio día. No sé qué están haciendo aquí.

-Joo, Connie ¡Eres tan cruel con nosotros! Después de nuestro duro trabajo cuidando de esa… Ese bebe ¡Nos tratas así!

\- Dudo mucho que tu hayas participado en su cuidado, Tal vez Ciel si pero tu no.

El peliblanco hizo un puchero, y el chico con el parche negó con la cabeza. Batman se froto las cienes en señal de frustración y Robin miraba todo confundido.

-Esperen qué diablos?

Eso mismo se preguntó el quipo cuando llegaron al monte justicia para ver a un peliblanco excéntrico, un amargado enojón y un bebe demoniaco Acurrucado con Conner y al cual la única persona que dejaba acercarse era a Batman.

.

.

.

* * *

Omake: (No se me ocurrió nada)

* * *

El Pingüino nunca había tenido competencia, ni siquiera con Batman (aunque él no era un simple mortal, él y el Joker estaban completamente convencidos de ello) y él no era de los que se dejaban sorprender tan fácilmente.

Por ello cuando un Peliblanco tan perturbado como el apareció en medio de su guarida con una oferta de trabajo sumamente tentadora y una risa aún más desequilibrada como la del Joker acompañado de un enano enojón que era capaz de derribar a un mono del doble de su altura y mucho más pesado en un simple movimiento de Judo, el Pingüino de Gotham no se impresiono.

-Kukukuku entonces… tenemos un trato?

-Solo si sacias mi curiosidad…¿Qué es lo que estaré transportando?

El chico sonrió y el enano parecía que estaba reconsiderando todas sus decisiones en la vida.

Cuando el Pingüino se enteró de lo que el temido Jefe mafioso de la familia Gesso quería que transportara también las reconsidero.

Este chico estaba más desquiciado que él.

* * *

Aclaraciones

* * *

Por si no conocen algunos personajes…

Ciel- Es del anime kuroshitsuji

Byakuran y Tsuna- son del anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Como ya se habrán dado cuenta esta serie es un masivo Crossover y todas las historias están conectadas en cierto punto.

Byakuran es una de las personas más desquiciadas que conozco, aunque el Joker le gana. Yo diría que están casi a la par, Pero Byakuran a pesar de ser un completo desequilibrado al ser un cielo lo mantiene en control. Su factor armonización y sus guardianes lo mantienen estable.

Reconózcanlo que un chico adolecente obtenga gracias a un anillo mágico visiones de TODAS sus vidas en mundos paralelos más el hecho de haber nacido como heredero de una familia mafiosa da todos los ingredientes para formar a un pequeño Joker. Si no fuera por Tsu-kun y Percy Jackson en este universo Byakuran sería el pequeño de Joker y Harly Queen.

Ichimaru Byakuran: Como buen jefe mafioso tiene diferentes identidades. El tomo el apellido de uno de sus Hermanos por parte de madre.

Nakamura Ciel: Ciel despresia a su padre (le tiene gran resentimiento que su madre a alimentado toda su vida) por nunca haberlo querido y que por causa de ello sufriera doto su doloroso pasado… Que hare un fic sobre ello mas adelante.

.

.

.


	5. Orquídea Blanca

.

.

.

* * *

La Orquídea Blanca…

.

O Paradójicamente… La Bolita de Odio es adorable (nadie lo imagino), El equipo está confundido (Nada nuevo), Mattew está nervioso (No es una sorpresa?) y Byakuran es una mierda en todas las dimensiones alternas en las que te encuentres (Pero de la buena), en este caso: Todo es culpa de Barry (Como siempre).

* * *

.

.

.

Batman se sentía incómodo (cosa que negaría hasta el fin de su existencia), pero la mirada fija del chico de cabellos blancos lo ponían al borde. Byakuran, por otro lado, solo sonreía de esa forma… tan suya (patentada y todo) mientras Ciel solo se masajeaba sus cienes intentando que su dolor de cabeza disminuyese, Conner estaba cargando a Damián que no paraba de lanzarle miradas venenosas a Robín, quien se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación y seguía sin entender que estaba pasando.

Todo era incomodo… hasta que Byakuran hablo (y se volvió aún más incómodo y tenso).

-Kukukuku… ¿Sabe? Batsy-Chan no debería culparse. Donde hay muerte… Siempre habrá muerte. Después de todo, el orden de los factores no cambia el resultado, la mayoría de veces pues hay excepciones que pueden romper las reglas del multiverso. Connie-Chan es uno de ellos—Batman entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Oh usted ya sabe ¡Pero bueno!—aplaudió el chico pelirrojo* causando que Conner levantara una ceja inquisitivo—Connie aquí presente tiene muchas cosas que aclarar, como el hecho de que estemos en el monte justicia y ¿Por qué su seguridad es tan patética? Ni Ciel-Chan ni yo somos buenos con la tecnología y solo pasamos por la puerta principal, deberían mejorar ese problema.

Batman le disparo una mirada a Robin y este inmediatamente se puso a revisar los monitores, No sabía si este chico estaba diciendo la verdad pero si lo hacía entonces había un topo que estaba dañando su seguridad. Conner cerró los ojos y los masajeo.

—Byakuran—dijo repentinamente el enano pelirrubio—Deja de ser un idiota, ve al punto.—Byakuran sonrió y Conner rodo los ojos, Robín confirmo a Batman lo que temía. Conner hablo.

—Sera mejor que te controles. No me importa si tu madre es Azar, te romperé los dientes y ¿Que hacen aquí de todos modos? La última vez que revise me echaron del campamento y me ordenaron no regresar hasta que arreglara mi situación familiar.—Conner hizo una mueca, mientras Ciel se dedicaba a utilizar la niebla para cambiar los recuerdos de Batsy y Robin, sinceramente debían dejar de utilizarla tanto, a este paso lo más seguro es que Batsy desarrollaría inmunidad*.

—Bueno, Percy-Chan nos envió.—Bakuran sonrió malignamente.

Conner lo miro con su mejor Poker Face y dejo el tema por la paz, él sabía (como todos en el campamento) que la palabra de Percy era ley, que William y Justicia iban de la mano y que la única persona que podía doblegarlos a sus caprichos era Tsuna (y esto era en todos los universos alternativos, Byakuran ya lo había comprobado), como tal nadie en el campamento mestizo o el campamento Júpiter estaba dispuesto a desafiar al Triunvirato* que era la conocida como "Τριάδα Ουράνια"( Triáda Ouránia, o Trinidad del Cielo en Griego) "Trinitatis Caelestis" (o la Trinidad Celestial, en Latín. Lo cual era no era tan raro teniendo en cuenta lo favorecidos que eran los chicos ante tantos dioses) demasiado miedo de ellos como para intentarlo (Habían pensado en llamarlos el triple punto muerto –Percy no podía golpear a Tsuna, Tsuna no podía golpear a William y William no podía golpear a Percy- pero por alguna razón Percy lo había encontrado un tanto humillante, también pensaron en llamarlos "La santísima trinidad" Pero pensaron que era demasiado católico).

—Y ¿Qué dijo?—Pregunto Conner casi con dolor.

—Kukukuku—sonrió más siniestramente—Al parecer necesitan tu ayuda.—Conner entrecoro los ojos confundido y los miro intensamente, estos ni se inmutaron y Ciel se dirigió a los paneles de control para alterar los videos de seguridad mientras Batman y Robin seguían en la ilusión.

—¿Enserio? ¿En qué?

—No sé—Se alzó de hombros descuidadamente—Pregúntale a el—Conner los miro enojado.

—No te envió aquí ¿cierto?—Byakuran sonrió inocentemente—Lo inventaste para sacarme de aquí, tomar mi lugar y asegurarte de que la liga no se metiera en tus negocios!—Acuso Conner, Byakuran se alzó de hombros con una sonrisa divertida sin parecer culpable, La bolita de ocio aplaudió—¡Ciel! ¿No dijiste que lo mantendrías a raya? ¿Por qué lo estas ayudando?

Ciel se alzó de hombros, pareciendo indiferente, pero en su único ojo a la vista se veía la diversión.

—Le debo un favor.

—Te prometió un porcentaje del negocio que tienen en Gotham ¿Cierto?—Conner pregunto alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos (O lo intento, La bolita de odio aún estaba en sus brazos) Ciel no se molestó en intentar verse avergonzado.

—Si.

—Eres increíble, no puedo creer que te estén Sobornando.—Dijo negando con la cabeza decepcionado, Byakuran sonrió.

—Kukukuku, Connie-Chan si me ayudas en esto, te daré el 5 % del total de nuestras ganancias

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer? –Pregunto Conner rápidamente, La bolita de odio aplaudió alegremente animando a su papi.

¡Hey! ¡No lo miren así! Sus lealtades siempre estarían con la familia, sobre todo si le daban un trato tan generoso como este.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Cuando el equipo llego después de media hora, se encontraron a un Batman haciendo de caballito a un bebe absolutamente lindo de grandes ojitos totalmente adorable, un Robin sentado y meciéndose atrás y adelante murmurando incoherencias (pero estaban seguros de que escucharon una que otra vez " _Bebe demoniaco_ ") en un rincón oscuro con una nube de pesadez sobre él y a un Conner totalmente ajeno cocinando la comida.

Nada fuera de lo común, por supuesto.

Todo sería normal si quien meciera al bebe no fuera Batman.

—¿Qué diablos?—Pregunto Wally a la nada.

Nadie contesto.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

—De acuerdo chicos, para hacer las cosas simples, les daré la explicación corta… este es mi hijo Damián Kendrick, tiene poco más de cuatro meses, Mi novia murió poco después de su nacimiento, no me he unido a ustedes en las peleas porque no quiero dejarlo solo y de ahora en adelante se quedara aquí con migo ¿Alguna objeción?—Alzo la ceja en señal de desafío, todos negaron rápidamente con la cabeza, todavía un poco traumados de ver a Batman actuar como humano, y haber descubierto que Conner (La mama gallina del Equipo) en realidad era Padre Adolecente.

Bueno, eso explicaba porque el chico era tan responsable, se había visto obligado a madurar demasiado rápido en un sentido en el que ninguno de ellos lo había hecho.

Entonces la Srta. Marciana siendo, bueno, la Srta. Marciana hizo algo que solo la Srta. Marciana haría.

Chillo como hija de Afrodita en una rebaja de su tienda favorita e intento abrazar al adorable bebe que aún estaba en los brazos del caballero de la noche.

—¡Es tan adorable!

Ultimas famosas palabras.

El resto del equipo observo, con horror, como el adorable bebe que se estaba chupando el pulgar, se convirtió en un demonio poseído por el mismísimo Lucifer (En algún lugar del infierno, Lucifer –quien estaba teniendo una amena plática con Salomón con respecto a su hijo y su futuro posible candidato al trono del infierno- estornudo) quien ataco a la Srta. Marciana como si no hubiera mañana.

Batman lo veía todo con una calma increíble (que solo Batman poseía o mas bien que alguien que ya lo había presenciado poseía… o alguien que aún no reacciona del Shock) Mientras Conner lo ignoraba a favor de mantener su salud mental estable (él ya había pasado por eso, pero sabía que eventualmente, la pequeña bolita de odio se encariñaría con todos… Esperemos) mientras que Mattew tragaba grueso al ver lo… "Cariñoso" que era su nuevo sobrino, si así eran todos los bebes no entendía porque la gente seguía teniendo tantos, solo esperaba que no le tocara cargarlo alguna vez.

Al final la Srta. Marciana termino en el mismo rincón que Robín, meciéndose de atrás para adelante murmurando incoherencias. Conner (quien había agarrado a la bolita de Odio después de no poder soportar más el ruido) los miro a todos intensamente.

—Regla Numero 1: No, y repito, NO intenten cargar a Damián a menos que sean Batman, Capitán Marvel o yo… En realidad no se atrevan a acercarse a menos de 5 metros, Damián es tímido con los extraños.

Todos lo miraron como si estuviera mentalmente inestable (si, incluso Batman se detuvo a mirarle por un segundo).

Si eso era "Ser tímido" no querían ni imaginar que sucedería cuando estuvieran en confianza.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Mattew no quería…

Conner seguro lo estaba haciendo como una forma de tortura…

—Por favor no me obligues a esto—Murmuro bajito, el temblor en sus hombros era evidente. Conner rodo los ojos.

—¡Vamos! ¡No es tan difícil! Sé que la primera vez da miedo, pero ¡Puedes hacerlo! ¡Por mí!

Mattew trago grueso y con manos temblorosas tomo al Jr., la expresión de placer sádico que se deslumbraba en los ojos de Conner lo tenía al borde. Tenía miedo, por primera vez desde su creación, y todo empeoro cuando el… demonio se movió.

El terror inundo a Mattew y empezó a hiperventilar, el demonio lo seguía viendo fijamente, como evaluándolo para después asentir (¿?) y recostarse en sus brazos.

Mattew sintió que podía respirar en paz.

Conner aplaudió contento.

—¿Ves? ¡Te dije que le agradarías!—Sonrió brillantemente. Damian, ignorante de todo, se acurruco aún más en los brazos de su tío, mientras el equipo los veía maravillados.

Mattew no sabía, pero estaba seguro de que Conner había planeado todo para hacerle perder años de vida por el susto.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

—¿Abuelos?—Pregunto Conner alzando la ceja—Los Señor err… ¿Los padres de Superman?—Batman asintió rígido, todavía mirando al bebe que aplaudía inocentemente en el regazo del hijo de su mejor amigo.

Batman no estaba seguro de porque le gustaba tanto al bebe, pero no era idiota, no iba a cuestionarlo. Solo agradecía que él bebe seguía siendo, bueno, un bebe y que su fuerza (que había comprobado, era sobrehumana para un bebe, aunque no tanto como se esperaba) no estuviera tan desarrollada, de lo contrario hubiera sido aún más tráumate para Robín y la Srta. Marciana.

Una parte de él, muy profundo en su ser, quería conocer a las personas que cuidaron del pequeño demonio por más de dos semanas, sean quienes sean si podían cuidar a un bebe como este eran material de héroe.

Pero dejando eso de lado.

El encuentro y casi muerte con él bebe había hecho que Robín y la Srta. Marciana desarrollaran un ligero trauma (que al parecer casi todo el equipo compartía) y ahora necesitaban a Conner y su hijo lejos, muy, muy lejos.

Lo más pronto posible.

—Han estado muy inquietos—era la mejor forma de decir que estaban extasiados—quieren conocerte lo más pronto posible… y a tu hijo—La verdad ellos no sabían de su bisnieto, Conner tendría que decírselos por el mismo— Son mayores y quieren saber sobre el nieto que nunca conocieron…

—Apelando a mi humanidad—Conner chasqueo la lengua—Debería darte vergüenza.

—No si funciona.—dijo de lo más descarado del mundo. Los demás (que estaban atrincherados al otro lado de la habitación) se preguntaban secretamente si Conner en verdad era hijo de Superman y no de Batman, eso tendría más sentido.—No eres capaz de negarte

—Cierto, me conoces muy bien… y ¿Qué dice el Boy-Scout?—Bonita forma de llamar a su padre—¿todavía está haciendo su berrinche?

Batman prefirió no decirle que estaba más concentrado en su lucha periodística contra Louis Lane que se estaba convirtiendo en legendaria (lo que lo había posicionado, a ambos, entre los mejores reporteros del mundo) que intentando resolver su disputa familiar. Como tal prefirió evadirlo.

—Eso es algo que ustedes tienen que arreglar. Prepara tus maletas, se van dentro de una hora.

—Me llevare a Mattew—dijo Conner pensativo, Batman frunció el ceño.

—No te llevas a nadie—Conner lo miro desafiante, sonrio de forma creida y contesto.

—Entonces dejo a Damián a su cuidado.

Un sonoro " _NOOOO"_ se escuchó por todo el salón, y Conner volteo sorprendido a ver como Kid Flash corrió e hiso su maleta, la de Mattew y la de Damián en menos de 5 segundos, mientras los demás empujaban a Mattew hasta llegar a él y le ponían bronceador y una gorra de béisbol mientras le daban consejos de cómo sobrevivir en… ¿El desierto? ¿Una isla tropical? ¿El Campo? ¿¡La Luna!?

Conner parpadeo.

—¿Qué diablos?

Famosa frase universal.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

 _—"Se acerca el día, esperar es un dolor indescriptible pero finalmente tendré a mis preciosos"_ Pensó Byakuran malignamente mientras se dedicaba a reír maniáticamente.

EL Pingüino que estaba al lado de Ciel (quien veía inexpresivamente a Byakuran mientras comía una piruleta) miraba como el chico mentalmente inestable reía.

—Seguro que es un Jefe de la Mafia?—Pregunto con un deje de duda en su voz.

—Uno de los más talentosos y jóvenes desde la ascensión de Giotto D. Vongola hace poco más de 18 años—respondió inexpresivamente.

El Pingüino se resignó. Él quería entrar en las grandes ligas (Si no eras asociado de La Mafia Italiana, entonces no eras más que un criminal del montón, incluso la liga de Asesinos y otros súper criminales lo reconocían) Pero ahora que era capaz de comprobar que los rumores de la locura de esas familias mafiosas eran reales (Incluso más locas que el Joker) no estaba tan seguro de querer pertenecer o aliarse nuevamente con alguna de ellas.

¿Cómo era esto su vida?

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

William Joseph Batson (mejor conocido como Shazam o Capitán Marvel) era el mortal más poderoso de todos, estaba en las buenas gracias de la mayoría de los dioses y tenía amigos increíbles con un trabajo aún más increíble cuya misión más importante en la vida era ocultar su verdadera identidad de la liga de la justicia (sobre todo de Batman).

Hasta ahora había estado haciendo un buen trabajo.

Ya vez, había sido gracias a los dioses que se había logrado ocultar tanto tiempo. Con Conner de su lado era mucho más fácil hacerlo, de verdad.

Por ello casi lloro cuando se llevaron a Conner (y por extensión a Mattew y Damián) a visitar a sus abuelos.

Él no quería quedarse de niñera del equipo.

Dioses… ¿Por qué el?

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Batman, metido en sus pensamientos (hipnotizado por la niebla) no noto como una sombra desaparecía en la oscuridad de la Baticueba, ni tampoco noto una carta que descansaba inocente en su mesa.

 _Para mi hijo Bruce_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Aclaraciones:

*Pelirrojo: Byakuran es una pequeña mierdesilla sarcástica y sádica manipuladoramente cruel experto en jugar psicológicamente con la gente, lo cual no es una sorpresa. Pero él no es idiota (no mucho la verdad) no iba a ir a la boca del león de forma tan imprudente y mucho menos si iba a soltar una bomba como la que soltó al decir " _Donde hay muerte, siempre habrá muerte_ " (haber quien logra decirme a que se refiere?, aunque realmente es muy obvio); Se disfrazó como un chico pelirrojo de ojos azules y Ciel de un niño pelirrubio de ojos café ( busquen "kuroshitsuji book of atlantic" y aparecerá en las imágenes a un chipo rubio con vendaje en un ojo) aparte de asegurarse de crear identidades falsas con la niebla para cubrirlos.

*Batsy es un bastardo paranoico, es algo que todos sabemos. Conner ha estado usando la niebla en el (y otros) para borrar unos recuerdos y reemplazarlos con nuevos. Como el enfrentamiento del Sr. D. Con la liga de la justicia. En serio de tanto que la usa desarrollaran inmunidad.

*Triunvirato: (o bien en latín: triumvirātus) Forma de gobierno ejercido por tres personas, normalmente aliadas entre sí. El nombre surgió en la antigua Roma en el siglo I a. C., en la época de la república, ya que en ciertos tiempos se formarían alianzas para controlar el escenario político pero al dominarlo tres bandos con sus respectivos líderes, quedaría acuñado de esa forma, además serviría para diferenciarlo del duunvirato y del decenvirato que ya tenían siglos de existencia. Este término concretamente fue utilizado por primera vez para describir las alianzas entre Cayo Julio César, Cneo Pompeyo Magno y Marco Licinio Craso (Primer Triunvirato) y entre Marco Antonio, Marco Emilio Lépido y César Octaviano (Segundo Triunvirato). Se Podría decir que la amistad/alianza/quipo entre Percy Jackson, Sawada Tsunayoshi y William Twining es el Tercer Triunvirato importante de la historia en todos los universos de la serie "Los Semidioses y sus Odiseas".

.

.

.


End file.
